The present invention relates to a pinned connection between structural members permitting rotation of the members around the pin and particularly to an arrangement which permits easy assembly and adjustment.
In many situations, it is desirable to provide a pinned connection between structural members so as to permit slight rotations of one member with respect to the other member. An example would be where some flexibility is desired or where thermal expansion must be accommodated. A specific example is between the vertical support columns and the horizontal radial support beams in a large rotary regenerative air preheater. The problem that is encountered in assembling these structural members is that the precisely drilled holes for the pins in the members and the connecting linkage devices rarely align making assembly very difficult.